One Last Night
by MysteryGal5
Summary: One last night with his beloved. It seems too real to be true... ((Steve x Peggy One-Shot))


**This is my gift to ****emmatheswanprincess**** on tumblr for the Steggy Secret Santa. **

**Plot: One last night with his beloved. It seems too real to be true...**

* * *

><p><span>One Last Night:<span>

He strides into the Stork Club. A quick glance at the clock tells him that it's 7:54. He's six minutes early. He maneuvers his way around some dancing couples but stops mid-step when he sees her. In the club's dark environment, her bright red dress could be seen from miles away. She leans against the bar, one leg prepped on the bottom of the stool, swatting away possibly the third or fourth man asking her to dance. She says she's waiting for someone else; which is him.

He still has six minutes before he's considered late so he uses the extra time to admire her appearance from his distance. Her big brown eyes, ruby red lips, bouncy curls, slender figure, everything about her screams perfection. Her gaze goes towards him. His heart stops. She's found him. Of course she has, she's got a keen sense of sight. A shimmering smile appears on her face as she makes her way over. Her heels clicking, hips swaying all in sync with the second hand of the clock.

"Hello Soldier." She greets happily. Peggy Carter - no - Agent Peggy Carter. That's her name. She's beauty; she's grace, she'll punch him in the face (only if necessary).

"Hello Agent." He responds. Steve Rogers - no - Captain Steve Rogers. That's his name. He's the lucky man who gets to spin her around, and around (granted that he doesn't step on her toes, which he will).

She looks right into his bright blue eyes.

"Keep your eyes front." She instructs taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor. "I promised to show you how to dance."

"Peggy," he says stopping her. She turns her back facing him. His mind suddenly goes blank. "Sorry, I just want to stop time and spend the rest of my life just staring at you."

Her face melts into a smile. He feels himself trembling so he tucks his hands into his pocket. He hides his fears since she can sense him like a bloodhound.

The slow tension of their song fills the air. She tells him where to place his hands, and how to move his feet in order to dance but his mind is warped around the music. The eeriness, the mystery, the beauty, the sadness and so much more in one piece. It's hypnotizing.

Their hands are laced together and he's trying his hardest not to step on her feet (although he's not succeeding). She attempts to hide a wince. He realizes that tonight, he's doing a better job at hiding his feelings. He finds it odd that he can point out hers tonight but she can't point his out.

"Sorry," he says again.

"Stop apologizing." She tells him again placing her head on his chest. He places a kiss in her hair. A small giggle exits her mouth causing him to wrap her tighter in his arms.

When the song ends, they pull apart. She gazes up at him, her eyebrows wrinkling in confusion.

"Steve," she starts, "you're crying."

She brushes her hand on his face wiping his tears. He touches his damp cheeks not knowing where the tears came from or why they fell. He structures a smile.

"Don't worry," he tells her, "they're tears of joy."

He's not lying. Not exactly. He's happy to be here and experience her presence. Besides, she's worried about him too much already when they we're talking through the radio before he crashed the plane. Her brown eyes examine him suspiciously again, but she moves past it.

He grabs her hand and pulls her outside of the club. It's a perfect night. The moonlight reflects off her face and he can't help but frame it in his hands, making it an image implanted in his brain. A unique masterpiece worthy of any museum. He takes a breath and it takes a moment for her to realize that he's kissing her. Steve Rogers, the man who was too shy to talk to women, is kissing her passionately.

It's ending too soon. This night with Peggy Carter was everything he could've ever asked for. Which is starting to make him think that this seems too real to be true. Though she begs him to stay the night, he declines. He can't handle it right now since hems doing the best he can to keep what's eating at him in the inside from exploding. He backs away, shutting the door.

Now, he's alone in the night.

He wraps his arms around his empty self. Since she's gone, he's craving her presence again. He hums the song they danced to earlier with his steps moving in the same rhythm but is cut off by the mental snapshot he took of her earlier. The moonlight, her pale skin, dark eyes, red lips, everything about her is flawless.

That does it.

His throat clenches, eyes burn, the space around him spins and closes in on him. He's about to scream into the endless void of the night but he hears a creak. He turns around and sees her head peeking out the door.

"Steve..." She mutters adjusting herself in the doorframe.

"Yeah, Peggy?" He replies weakly.

She gives him another one of her warm, comforting smiles. It's his light in the darkness. The one thing that calms him right down.

"I love you..."

He wakes up.

Of course. It was all a dream. He should've known that. One last night with his beloved, and he picks the night that pangs guilt, regret and every other sad feeling there is into his heart.

He dabs his cheeks, damp. Pillow, damp. Sheets as well, damp. The tears were real, but the night wasn't. He looks at the cold, empty space beside him. He takes a breath and accepts that he will never have a future with Peggy Carter. Even though his fantasy of their one last night wasn't real, it felt real. And one aspect will be with him forever. It was with him in the 40's, his dream, today, and will be with him in the future.

"I love you, Peggy Carter..." He says. "I will _always_ love you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...I'm sorry.<strong>

**The one-shots I write are either super sappy or depressing or both.**

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review and favorite! Oh! And feel free to recommend another idea :D**

**~ MysteryGal5**


End file.
